The Capital City of Dawic
Dawic covers an area of approximately 642 acres, with a total population of 38 thousand people. The population is mostly human (79%), with smaller numbers of halflings (9%), elves (5%), dwarves (3%), gnomes (2%) half-elves (1%) and half-orcs (1%). Wealth The city's gold piece limit is 100,000 gp. Anything, whether it be mundane or magical, having a price under that limit is most likely available for purchase. The total amount of available coinage, or the total value of any given item of equipment for sale at any given time, is 194,975,000 gp. Power Centers Conventional (LG) The community has a traditional form of government -- a mayor, a town council, a noble ruling over the surrounding area under a greater liege, a noble ruling the community as a city-state. Choose whichever form of government seems most appropriate to the area. Conventional (CN) The community has a traditional form of government -- a mayor, a town council, a noble ruling over the surrounding area under a greater liege, a noble ruling the community as a city-state. Choose whichever form of government seems most appropriate to the area. Non-standard (LN) While the community may have a mayor or a town council, the real power lies in other hands. It may center on a guild -- a formal organization of merchants, craftsmen, professionals, thieves, assassins, or warriors who collectively wield great influence. City Guard The City Guard is a militia organisation made up of soldiers responsible for defending and patrolling The Great Capital City of Dawic. Notable Locations Uptown Storm's End Palace ]]Storms End Palace is much more than a building surrounded by stone walls or wooden palisades. It is more than a headquarters for knights and their armies during battle or a storehouse for goods in the wilderness. The castle is built for King Æthelstan Erigold and the royal family, as a cultural centrepiece to the countryside, and as a bastion of defence for the local peasantry and farmers in case of war or invasion; it is the heart and mind of the surrounding civilised lands. Midtown Military District Dawic's military is renown for their sheer size and ferocity in battle and have won countless wars in recent memory. Dawic's infantry is numerous due in part to it's large population but also due to the higher than average life expectancy of its inhabitants. Most able bodied men will fight in full plate using an array of melee weaponry. The more scholarly members of the military have built grand siege equipment and menacing instruments of death that has in the past laid waste to all of the surrounding apposing cities helping Dawic secure immense resources. Religious District ]] Although divine magic granted by the gods strangely also ceased in the destruction of magic this has not prevented the spread of religion. There are multiple religious building in this sector of the city the four largest of which are the Temple of Pelor, the Church of Heironeous, the now derelict [[Temple of Boccob|'Great Ziggurat of Boccob']] (which has been chained and boarded shut), and the Temple of Saint Cuthbert. Surrounding places of worship which are slightly smaller include the Temple of Elements, the Tabernacle of Kord and the Temple of Olidammara. There are also a number of shrines devoted the gods of the minority races (Shrine to Corellon Larethian, Shrine to Garl Glittergold, Shrine to Moradin, Shrine to Gruumsh, Shrine to Yondalla) and at the edge of the religious district are huge park lands with several monuments to the gods of nature (Shrine to Ehlonna, Shrine to Obad-Hai). Administrative District See page: Administrative District (Dawic) Fárbauti's Skull Located on the outskirts of the Eastern Gate is the huge skeleton of a long dead giant which now sits dormant on the Mandere Waterfall. During heavy storms large volume of water passes through the giants gaping maw and it appears to expectorate the large pieces of debris that flow through its jaws further down the river. Downtown Fárbauti's Landing The harbour is named after the giant who's skull lays to the east of the city gate. The sounds of creaking boats on waves and gulls fill the air. Fishermen from the nearby slums on both sides of the river often take advantage of the ocean life to feed their families. movement and a place to rest the eye away from the bustle of life. Tavern: The Drunken Sailor From the outside it looks crude, ugly and cold. However as you enter the tavern through the huge, hard wooden door, you're welcomed by the smell of alcohol, sea shanties and clapping hands. Rumoured Locations Thieve's Guild The Thieve's Guild is a renowned and infamous faction of thieves operating throughout the various provinces of Dawic. The exact founding date is unknown but was originally based off a guild from southern Gunnarstead, the guild overtook the many unorganised outlaw groups across Erigold, having them adopt a set of small rules and giving them order. The guild has ties to Olidammara, the god of rogues, bards and any who promote the good things in life, especially wine and revelry. Category:City Category:Dawic Category:Erigold Category:The Great Arcana Totality